


every part

by softbebe



Series: always ends soft [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbebe/pseuds/softbebe
Summary: It’s just so Hoseok – to doubt even the things he has the most confidence in.





	every part

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah, this (very short) mini series uses parts of the past few weeks of touring as a very vague framework, but it's honestly not very relevant. i don't even like writing smut very much...but this happened? this series will have a total of 5 parts i believe, all already written.

He’s kissing Hoseok into the pillows, enjoying this quiet time together between concerts and rushing from airport to airport. It’s a short amount of time, just a night, but he’s savoring it – Hoseok’s legs spread open for him, and the faint smacking of their mouths together.

He runs his hands along Hoseok’s thighs, fingers just skirting the bottom hem of his tiny shorts before running back up toward his knees, then down again. Hoseok hums into their kisses, groans a little every time Minhyuk’s palms slide up his inner thighs where the skin is the hottest and softest.

Minhyuk squeezes gently, and there’s barely any give. “Hyung, you’re huge,” he whispers against Hoseok’s lips. The muscles in Hoseok’s thighs tense beneath his palms.

“‘m I too big?”

Minhyuk sits back slightly on his heels at the question, not sure he heard right – it was hardly more than a breath of air. “What?” he asks, then kisses the side of Hoseok’s mouth, then his cheek, then the corner of his jaw just beneath his ear.

When he pulls back, Hoseok is looking up at him with eyes full of uncertainty.

“Do you like it?” Hoseok asks, and then swallows. “Or am I getting too big?”

Minhyuk breathes out a smile, his heart warming. It’s just so Hoseok – to doubt even the things he has the most confidence in.

“It’s your body. You can do whatever you want.”

Hoseok lowers his gaze, bites his bottom lip for a second, the flesh plush and kissable. His words filter into Minhyuk’s brain belatedly: “So you don’t like it?”

“Hyung.” Minhyuk rolls his eyes fondly. He takes the bottom of Hoseok’s shirt and pulls it up, over his stomach, his abs, his pecs. Hoseok lifts his arms compliantly, lets Minhyuk pull his shirt off and toss it aside.

“Hyung,” Minhyuk says again, leaning down. He presses his lips right beneath Hoseok’s bellybutton, onto the birthmark there. “I love your body, you know that.” Slowly, softly, he kisses his way upward, fingers skimming Hoseok’s thighs again. But he only gets halfway up Hoseok’s chest before he replaces his mouth with his hands, needing to touch.

Every part of Hoseok is as soft as it is hard. His skin is so smooth, and his muscles swell so gorgeously beneath. “Your body’s so beautiful,” Minhyuk says, skimming his fingers down Hoseok’s sides, up his abs, then cupping the swell of his pecs.

Hoseok’s eyes flutter shut as Minhyuk’s thumbs brush over his nipples, already peaked. “Every part of you is beautiful,” Minhyuk whispers.

He moves out from between Hoseok’s thighs, climbs up and over to straddle his hips. Hoseok slips a bit down the mattress in anticipation, and it’s perfect because Minhyuk’s hands are on his shoulders now, are running up his arms, take his hands and pin them above his head. Hoseok could break the hold in a second but he doesn’t, lips parted and eyes hazy.

“You’re so sexy,” Minhyuk whispers. Hoseok rolls his hips, bucking slowly upward. Minhyuk lets go of one of Hoseok’s hands, presses the pad of his index finger to Hoseok’s lips, feels hot breath puffing out. “And you’re all mine.”

Hoseok’s eyes flutter and he bucks again. Gently, Minhyuk pulls Hoseok’s lower lip down, the inside slightly wet.

“You’re mine, aren’t you?” Minhyuk says, the thrill of saying it stirring something deep in his stomach.

“Yeah,” Hoseok gasps, eyes fluttering shut. He takes Minhyuk’s finger into his mouth, says around it, “’m yours, Minhyukie.” The muscles in his arms flex, but he still doesn't break Minhyuk's hold, one-handed now.

“I love your body, hyung,” Minhyuk says, and swipes his tongue out over his lips. He feels how hard Hoseok is beneath him, hears the slight creak in the mattress as Hoseok’s hips rise and fall. Feels the slick heat of Hoseok’s mouth around his finger.

Hoseok does pull his arms free now, fingers slipping beneath the bottom hem of Minhyuk’s shorts – not nearly as short as his own, but they’re sleep clothes, loose and easy to slide his hands up the leg holes.

Minhyuk takes his finger out of Hoseok’s mouth just as Hoseok squeezes his ass. He grunts, rutting back. With lightning speed, Hoseok grabs the waistband of his shorts and pulls them down.

Minhyuk’s eyes slide shut as Hoseok takes hold of him. He makes a low sound in his throat, pushes into Hoseok’s fist.

“Are you mine, too?” Hoseok asks, and Minhyuk’s breath stutters.

“Yes, baby,” he says, with the term of endearment that slips out every now and then, that they’ve never spoken about and never use between each other except for moments like this one, and even then rarely. “I’m all yours.”

Hoseok’s palm is dry but Minhyuk still thrusts slowly into it because it’s in that middle ground between uncomfortable but still stimulating enough. “I want to show everyone,” he says, eyes shut and head tipping. Hoseok has stilled beneath him and Minhyuk wishes he hadn’t. “That picture of us from today. I want to post it, and let them see that I’m yours.”

Hoseok hums deep in his throat. He lets go of Minhyuk to shift slightly, still pinned to the mattress. There’s a rustle and the pop of a cap opening, and then his hand is back, slick and cool but it warms up after a few slow, drawn out strokes.

Minhyuk’s head falls back. His thoughts are muddling, and he lets the muddle out through his mouth. “I wish it could be that easy,” he says, hips rolling with more purpose now, chasing the building pleasure. “I wish I could post something like that and people would know exactly what it means. I wish they could know that I’m yours and you’re mine.”

Hoseok’s thumb rubs lazily over his tip and he shudders, leaning back against Hoseok’s knees for support. “I want them all to be jealous of me for having you,” he says in a broken breath, and then he laughs shakily. “That’s kind of bad, isn’t it?”

“It isn’t bad,” Hoseok assures him. His other hand is on Minhyuk’s hip, thumb rubbing slow circles there.

“Hyung,” Minhyuk starts, trying to say something but breaking into a moan instead. “Baby.”

When he doesn’t continue, Hoseok prompts him with a low, “Hm?”

Minhyuk sucks in air through his mouth. The drag of Hoseok’s palm, hot and tight, makes stars dance behind his eyelids. “Almost posted it today. The picture. D’you know what I captioned it? Before I deleted it?” 

“What did you caption it?” Hoseok asks, voice pitched deep.

_“Mine.”_

Hoseok moans beneath him, finally bucking against him again.

“I’m yours, Minhyukie,” Hoseok breathes, and Minhyuk tosses his head, thrusts into Hoseok’s hand.

“Yes baby, you’re mine.” The bed creaks, his ears rush, they’re both biting back moans. He grinds into Hoseok’s fist, grinds down against Hoseok's hips, pleasure peaking higher and higher. “You’re beautiful. You’re beautiful. You’re –“

The stars explode white behind his eyelids and his body goes taut, while Hoseok grabs his waist with both hands and arches against him. After riding out his orgasm, Minhyuk collapses and shifts just enough so that his face is buried in the pillow beside Hoseok’s head and his shoulder isn’t smashed into Hoseok’s face.

Hoseok’s arms go around him, strong but gentle, and eventually their breaths even out. Hoseok starts rubbing his back, a slow drag up and down his spine.

“Thank you,” Hoseok whispers.

Minhyuk shakes his head, feels the pull of sleep winning out over the desire to clean up. “I didn’t do anything.”

Hoseok kisses his temple. “Thank you.”

 


End file.
